


The Mokuton Breeding Project

by Alexinity



Series: Tenzou Dump [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, I mean it, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate use of Mokuton, Light body modification, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Non-Con eventual Dub-Con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Stomach Bulge, Throat Bulge, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wooden penis, You Have Been Warned, eventual slight Comfort, no beta we die like men, tentacles??? kinda?? vines, this is super filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexinity/pseuds/Alexinity
Summary: Danzo discovers Kinoe can become pregnant and with a hope for gaining more Mokuton users, makes him the Foundation's breeding toy.
Relationships: Kinoe/Kinoto, Kinoto/Yamato | Tenzou, Shimura Danzou/Yamato | Tenzou, Yamato | Tenzou/Root
Series: Tenzou Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. The Project Begins

**Author's Note:**

> _Baby's first fic ___
> 
> I opened the document and pure filth just started pouring out, you're welcome.

Kinoe whined and threw his head back as his body arched off of the bed, his long hair sprawled out beneath him. His whole body was burning up with need as he reached down with a gloved hand, grabbing his bulge through his pants. He gasped and squeezed his legs together, his hand trapped between his tighs. He moaned as his hand moved on it’s own, rubbing his enclosed member through the fabric. It was getting worse and worse since he left the medic’s office. According to Danzo-sama he got infected with something during his last mission and it had to be treated immediately. His burning need must be a side effect from the injection he was given, so Kinoe was determined to ride it out. It would have been beyond embarassing to ask for help in this state.

He rolled to his side and rubbed his face into his pillow, taking deep breaths, attemping to get his rapidly beating heart under control. He slowly spread his legs, his hand working it’s way into his pants. Letting out a shaky breath, he gripped his member and almost came on the spot. He bit into his pillow trying to stiffle a loud moan, his touch felt burning hot on his cock and yet he couldn’t help but continue moving his hand. His thumb slid across his slit, leaking precum in constant droplets. The fire in him grew stronger as his movements sped up and within moments he came, spilling his seed across his hand. He opened his eyes and looked down, he couldn’t see clearly, like there was a haze settled over his vision. He raised up his hand shakily and looked at it as his cum was slowly dripping off of it. Mesmerised, he ever so slowly brought his hand closer to his face. He wasn’t thinking, eyes transfixed on the white on his hand, moving closer and closer…

He lips almost touched his cum covered hand before he came back to himself and wiped his hand in his sheets with a groan.

_What was wrong with him?!_

The burning inside of him returned, stronger than before, the heat washing over him in powerful waves. He whimpered into his pillow, his clothes felt restricing and hot.

He had to get out of them.

 **Now**.

He groaned in annoyance and quickly stripped, once again laying on his back, panting as sweat rolled down his skin. His member arched painfully against his abdomen as if he hadn’t come at all. He moved his hand around it again and started to move, his hips bucking off the bed with each movement. Kinoe was getting desperate. It just wasn’t enough! There was a different need burning even deeper inside of him. His other hand instinctively moved down his chest, brushing over his nipples, down his stomach, before settling on his lower belly. Sighing, he couldn’t help but wish there was something inside of him. He didn’t even register his subconcious wish, his hand already moved lower, brushed over the head of his cock, moved behind his balls, and settled against his entrance. His mind immediately drifted to his partner, Kinoto, suddenly wishing the older shinobi was here with him. He would know what to do! He could help quench this burning need inside of him. Kinoe grit his teeth, cursing himself that he didn’t ask for Kinoto’s help while he still could, as his mind began supplying him with images of him together with his partner, his lover. Kinoto above him, panting, muscles spasming, trying to hold himself up in post-orgamsmic bliss. Kinoto between his legs, gulping down his cock like it’s the most delicious treat ever. Kinoto fucking into him from behind, his throbbing member…

„ _A-Ah…!_ ” Kinoe cried out, hips raising off of the bed as he came again. However this time he didn’t even get a break, the burning continued inside of him relentlessly, pulsing in his lower belly.  
He didn’t even think about it as his fingers moved against his hole in slow circular movements, before gently pressing against it. He gasped as his index finger easily slipped inside, his entrance relaxed and feeling strangely slick. He cried out, throwing his head back, eyes open wide, as he couldn’t help but push two fingers deep inside of himself.

 **Yes!** Yes this was what he craved! If only he could reach deeper inside of himself. He could feel tears gather at the corner of his eyes and he bucked his hips in desperation, trying to get his fingers deeper. He let go of his cock so he could grab under his right knee and spread his legs wide. His finger slipped in deeper and he sobbed in pleasure, if only he had something bigger… something thicker… His thoughts wondered to Kinoto again, his wonderfully thick cock, the sound of his voice as he moved above him, pounding, and biting…

He cried out as he came again, his cum splattering across his stomach, but his hands didn’t stop moving, his dick was still hard and the need still burned strong inside of him. He couldn’t stop… he couldn’t stop! He already lost count how many times he came, and the need was still burning him up from the inside. He felt fear stirr inside of him. What if it won’t pass on it’s own? What if he won’t be able to stop at all? He didn’t know what distressed him more, the idea of asking for help in this state… or being found by his comrades, desperatley fingering himself to orgasm over and over and over again. A single tear roll down his cheek as his desperation overtook him again. He let go of his knee, spread his legs wider and reached down with both hands, trying to fit three finger inside his hole. The stretch felt better but it still wasn’t deep enough! Still wasn’t big enough… !

Suddenly the door to his room was slammed open, three Root members standing there with Danzo-sama himself. Before he could even move to cover himself, he was knocked out with a flash of red, darkness claiming him.

\-----------------------------------------

Kinoe’s conciousness slowly came back to him, he carefully blinked his eyes open, and found that his vision and mind was clearer. His body seemed to have calmed down as well, the burning reduced to a dull, throbbing heat inside of him. The next thing he noticed is that he was completley naked. The cold press, of what appeared to be a medical slab, against his back, making him shiver. Even his happuri had been removed, his brown locks falling over his eyes. He tried to move to sit up and cover himself but he found that he couldn’t move, his hands tied down to the slab next to his head by metal cuffs. His legs were forcibly spread and also cuffed to chains hanging from the cieling. He felt cold and exposed as panic suddenly started to well up in him. He remembered his fellow Root members bursting into his room, he remembered Danzo-sama being there, it couldn’t have been an ambush, could it?

He heard rustling from the shadows around him, movement catching is attention from the corner of his eyes. He tried to turn his head to no avail. His captors perfectly blended in with the shadows, they must have been shinobi as well.

„ _Who’s there?!_ ” He demanded, trying to put on a tough front but his voice was weak, betraying his underlying fear. There was chuckling from the other side of the room and his fear intensified as he realised he was completley surrounded. His mind was racing a mile per second, trying to find a way out of his current situation, when a figure stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed behind his back.

„Calm down, Kinoe.” Danzo commanded with an even voice. The young shinobi’s eyes widened as he recognised his master.

„D-Danzo-sama? What’s going on?” Kinoe asked, his voice still laden with panic as he felt heat rush to his face. To be so exposed in front of Danzo-sama of all people! He tried to move, at least to close his legs but it was useless. There was more rustling and more figures stepped out of the shadows one-by-one, they were all Root members, his comrades…! His fear had been partially replaced with confusion as he looked around the room. They were all in their full uniforms, masks, vests, gloves, only their armor was missing. He even recognised some of them, some he even usually worked along with! What was going on here?

„Kinoe… your medical exam has given us some… interesting results.” Danzo-sama began. Kinoe’s eyes snapped to him, mouth pressed into a thin line, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

„It appears Orochimaru’s experiments, the Mokuton, has changed your physiology more than we thought. Your sperm proved to be completley infertile, however we found what appears to be a faux womb inside of you, connecting to your rectum.” Kinoe could feel his heart pouding in his chest harder despite his best efforts, as he listened to Danzo-sama speak. _A Womb_? He may have been young, but he had to learn many things as a shinobi, and what he was hearing, and the position he was didn’t make it hard for him to figure out where this was going.

He silently prayed that he was wrong.

„Upon further tests we also discovered that your womb is fully fertile and with the Mokuton’s support, in fact, should be able to carry a child to full term. I’m sure by now you figured out where we’re going with this.” Kinoe felt panic wash over him again, colder than ice. No! Danzo-sama can’t possibly…

„As the sole Mokuton user in Konoha, you, more than anyone know how valuable this power is. So if we found a way to produce more Mokuton users for the village, it is absolutely our duty, it is **your duty** to do so. So no child has to lose their life to unneccesary experiments ever again.” He added, giving Kinoe a meaningful look. He could see the boy trembling, wheter it was from the cold or fear, didn’t matter, he won’t feel either of those soon enough.

„So,” he continued in a monotone voice” I personally selected the best of Root to breed you. From now on, you’ll be removed from active duty, your only purpose will be to birth more Mokuton users into the world. For Root. _For Konoha_.” He said with a finality and took a step back.

For a moment that seemed to stretch forever, there was silence in the room, cold an suffocating. Kinoe felt bile rising in his throat and tears form in his eyes. The reminder of his dead brothers and sister stung. He knew he was special, he knew he had a duty to Konoha, he had a duty to Danzo-sama.

He owed his life to him and he’d do **anything** for him, anything…

... _anything but this!_

Suddenly, the moment of silence has passed as his fellow shinobi surronding him began to move in closer, as if they got some invisible cue. Tears slipped down his cheek as he began to struggle, crying out in panic.

„ _No!_ Please, no! Don’t do this, there has to be another way, _please Danzo-sama!_ ” He cried, trashing, he wasn’t above begging. All his training not to show any emotion flew out the window in his panic, trying to break free his hands and feet but it was no use. Upon hearing his fearful cries, some Root members hesitated, stopping in their movements. Danzo cleared his throat and gave them a stern look. They all straightened themselves and continued moving towards their bound comrade.

Meanwhile Kinoe continued trying to break free, his Mokuton wasn’t responding either! They must have put a chakra blocking seal on him to keep him from using it… Suddenly there was a hand grabbing his right ankle and he kicked out in panic.

„No! Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” He shouted with tears streaming down his face. He felt helpless and alone. He knew non of them would help him and there was no way he could escape. He didn’t want to get pregnant! He didn’t want to be a breeding tool! Only to be used to produce more Mokuton users, until Danzo-sama saw fit, until his body could bear it. He sobbed, a broken sound as his ankles were grabbed again, harsher, his legs were spread wider.  
He felt fingers against his asshole, and began to trash again.

„Stop struggling!” The nin above him growled in frustation. Kinoe’s eyes snapped open, recognising Shosho, the medical officer who checked him and gave him the medical injection earlier today. His eyes widened in recognition.  
„The injection…” He whispered. He couldn’t see but he heard Shosho grin behind his mask.

„Just a little something to help things along. After all we wanted to make sure you produce healthy and strong offpsrings, so a little fertility boost can never hurt. The aphrosidiac side-affect was only a bonus, to get you in the mood, too bad you got through the first wave before we could get to you.” He said pressing two fingers of his right hand into Kinoe, as his left hand pushed down his pants. The younger shinobi grit his teeth and shut his eyes. First wave? The burning from earlier wasn’t gone? Kinoe felt sick, Shosho was clearly enjoying this. And worst of all, the fingers inside of him didn’t feel bad either. More tears slipped down his cheek. If he was given a fertility boost, and what they were saying about the Mokuton is true, then there was no way he won’t get pregnant from this!

„P-please…” He cried weakly, voice breaking.”… I don’t want to get pregnant, please, please don’t do this!” He looked up at the medical nin with terrified, tear-filled eyes, but he was only met with the cold stare of the mask. However the fingers moving inside of him stilled, as if hesitating, filling him with hope for a second. A hope that was crushed immediately.

„…Just give in.” Shosho said, his voice taking a darker edge.” The sooner you give in, the sooner this will feel better for all of us. You were made for this. „He growled, pushing his fingers deeper inside of the boy below him.

  
”Your body was made to be bred, we’re just helping you fulfil your true purpose.” He said scissoring his fingers for the last time before pulling them out, and pressing the head of his cock against Kinoe’s entrance. He rubbed against it in a circle, then up and down, relishing in the feeling as pre-cum poured out of him, but to Kinoe it was only prolonging his torture as he began to hyperventillating. His comrade’s words terrifying him to the core. Did they really view him like this? Just… just some bitch to be bred?

„Please, please, Kami, please don’t, please don’t do this! No, no _no no nO… AH!_ ” His breath was knocked out of him as Shosho pushed in all the way in one hard thrust. His mouth hang open in a silent scream as his insides were forced open, the invading member sliding deep inside of him. The sudden intrusion hurt so much… he couldn’t breath! His ears were ringing, the outside world disappearing as all he could focus on was the searing pain and the pounding of his heart. He had no idea if he was poorly prepared or Shosho was simply that big, all that he knew is that he can’t survive another minute with that thing inside of him! He wanted it out!

The world came back to him as Shosho pulled back with a low moan until only the tip was inside, and for a moment Kinoe thought he can breath in relief but then he grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and thrust back inside with all his might. Kinoe cried out, air rushing back into his lungs.

„Stop! Kami, stop! Take it out! Please, I can’t take it, please!” He begged, his head trashing from side to side. Above him Shosho chuckled darkly.

„You can take it, and you will. Remember, you were made for this. Your body will know what to do soon enough.” He said, one hand lightly tapping Kinoe’s right cheek, then he went to town, rougly pounding away into the smaller shinobi. Kinoe shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, begging clearly won’t get him anywhere, he just had to bear through this. He would get through this. He had to!

Shosho didn’t seem to mind, he was content just pounding away at the unresponsive body below him. Meanwhile Kinoe struggled to keep his thoughts off of what was happening to him, the pain was fading away and it almost started to feel… good. He didn’t want it to feel good! He tried to be mentally anywhere else but here. His first thought was of his partner, Kinoto. Not long ago, when he was horny out of his mind, how he wished for the older shinobi to be doing this to him! Pounding away at his deepest parts, scratching that itch inside that was burning him up all afternoon! Kinoe deeply regretted not asking help from his partner right now, his embarassing situation be damned! But as much as he longed for Kinoto to be here, he was just as terrified of his partner seeing him in this situation. Being gangbanged by their comrades, used as a breeding bitch, nothing more than a common whor..

A gasp was torn from Kinoe’s lungs, as Shosho hit a sensitive spot inside of him, pelasure blooming out across his passage. He came back to himself as the medical nin sped up above him his thrusts growing more erratic. The pounding no longer hurt, in fact he had to fight himself not to buck his hips, begging for more. He clenched his teeth, small gasps escaping him everytime the man above him ground in deeper. He was almost touching the spot inside him that couldn’t touch earlier. Almost…  
Kinoe was broken out of his spiral of pleasure as Shosho began to talk above him.

„ You feel so good, so tight around me! I’m going to fill you up so good, Kami!” He said leaning down and panting wetly into Kinoe’s ear.  
„I hope you get knocked up, you’ll make such a wonderful whore for us! I can’t wait to see you pregnant, your stomach swollen from our seed…”Shosho groaned before letting out a breathy laugh in anticipation.

„And we’ll get to do it over and over and over again!” He said emphasising each of his words with a hard thrust.

Kinoe turned his head away in defiance, but his whole body was shaking. The words did something to him… the burning inside of him returned, and he could feel himself getting slicker. Shosho’s words didn’t turn him on! They did not! He didn’t want to get pregnant! And yet, he couldn’t help but moan as the medic let out a low groan, one hand tightly gripping his small hips, his other hand rubbing his stomach where a baby would grow inside him. The action combined with the thought caused Kinoe to shudder and his walls tighten, making Shosho moan and still as deep in him as he could. Kinoe could feel his dick throbbing inside of him, and suddenly there was a flash of heat as his insides were filled with cum. He… he could feel him comming inside of him! He whimpered through clenched teeth, wheter in pleasure or despair he didn’t want to admit, not even to himself. Shosho sighed, staying inside him until he went soft and slowly slipped out with a wet sound. Kinoe could feel his cum leaking out right away and he shuddered at the feeling, a little dark voice in the back of his mind dissapointed at the wasted cum. The medic just patted his ass with a chuckle.

„Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” At Kinoe’s frown he laughed. „Don’t worry! A few more rounds and you’ll be begging for it! I’m sure the others will make sure of that! Hope I get to have another go at you, kid.” He said as he stepped aside. Kinoe’s eyes widened… For a second he forgot Shosho won’t be the only one taking him tonight… Just as he was about to turn his head, another shinobi was already between his legs. He recognised Tsuchinoto immeadetley, they have been on missions together before. The man was already stroking his hard cock, and Kinoe’s eyes widened at the size of it. It was huge! The length was easily the size of Kinoe’s forearm, and it was so thick he wasn’t sure his fingers could touch if he were to wrap his hand around the member. There were large droplets of precum running down the underside of it… Kinoe could feel panic build inside his chest once again. That thing will tear him apart! He won’t survive this! He was frozen in fear, staring at the monstrous member as the tip was pressed against his entrance…

Kinoe tore his eyes away and slowly looked up at the blank mask of his comrade. His whole body was trembling, as tears welled in his eyes. The muscular man pressed his tip harder against his hole and Kinoe’s breath caught in his throat.

„… Please don’t…" He quietly whispered, lips trembling, a single, helpless tear rolling down his cheek. A breath passed. And then Tsuchinoto pushed in. Kinoe threw his head back with a sharp cry, his head getting knocked hard against the slab underneath him. But the pain was nothing compared to being stretched so open on Tsuchinoto’s cock. He cried out in pain as the member slid deeper inside of him. It was like he was being torn in half, it hurt so much! Just when he thought he was getting used to the feeling of being penetrated, just when it started to feel good.

Tsuchinoto grunted, slowly pushing in inch-by-inch, he didn’t actually want to hurt the younger boy. He remembered reading somewhere that there’s a higher chance of conception if the partner enjoys the coupling. So he reached for Kinoe’s limp cock and wrapped his hand around it, causing the other to whimper from the feeling. He leaned forward so he can breath in Kinoe’s scent as he began fondling his cock.

„Relax, I don’t want to hurt you. You’re doing so good." He whispered against his ear.

” You’re going to be a wonderful breeder, I can’t wait to see you pregnant.” He sighed pulling back to shallow grind of his hips, before continuing to push in again.

”Just let go and relax. There’s so much pleasure we can give you… if you’d only let us. Stop fighting, and let me take care of you.” He said with a husky voice, as he bottomed out, skin meeting skin. Kinoe felt like he was filled close to bursting, he was sure he was going to die if Tsuchinoto started moving for real. He’s never been stretched so much in his life, he didn’t even think it was possible to be stretched this much…! Still his comrade’s words cut through his painful haze. Maybe… maybe he had a point. He didn’t _have_ to suffer through this. He didn’t have to hurt… if only he gave in. He was more and more tempted to do just that, as the man above him stayed still, letting him adjust to his monstrous size. It didn’t hurt that bad now, and the painful stretch started to turn into a pleasureable throb inside of him. He let out a ragged breath and shuddered as his insides relaxed more and more.

Meanwhile Tsuchinoto leaned back to look over the shuddering boy below him. His skin was flushed and shiny with sweat as he panted with his eyes closed. His hair was a mess, sprawled out under him, his cheast sensually rising and falling with each breath, his hard nipples and…

„ _Oh_. Oh **fuck** , that’s hot.” Tsuchinoto breathed in awe, cock twitching at the sight. He moved his right hand down Kinoe’s chest, across his hardened nipples, down his torso, only to settle on the dick shaped bulge sprouting out from his stomach. He pressed down on it, causing Kinoe to gasp out. Tsuchinoto could feel his own hand on his dick through Kinoe’s body. This was possibly one of the hottest things he ever experienced. He knew he was big, but this never happened with any of his previous partners before. Truth to be told non of his previous partners were as small as the boy below him.  
He got an idea and smirked under his mask. He reached forward and released Kinoe’s left hand from the cuffs and brought it to his own stomach, pressing it against the bulge.

„Can you feel that? Can you feel me inside of you?” He breathed out excitedly. Kinoe’s eyes snapped open and looked down at the bulge in his stomach, his eyes widening. _That was… Tsuchinoto’s cock inside of him!_ He carefully rubbed the bugle with his hand as he felt heat wash over him, looking at himself with something like awe in his eyes. A part of him knew the very sight of that monster cock inside him should fill him with dread, but instead he felt hot and a little proud of the fact that he took all of that inside his body.

Tsuchinoto pressed his own hand harder against the bulge and Kinoe’s head fell back with a moan. It felt amazing, the thick cock forcing his insides apart, rubbing inside him so deep, he’s never been so stretched in his life, and now that he was given a moment to adjust, pleasure started to take over his mind. He could feel his thoughts slip away from him, Tsuchinoto’s words from earlier echoing in his mind. Maybe… maybe he really didn’t have to suffer all the way through. Maybe if he just made them feel good, they would finish faster, and maybe… maybe he could feel good too. He could still feel the smallest bit of shame flickering inside of him. Was he really considering giving in? Was he really this easy? However the burning inside of him persisted, his other half, now louder, reassured him. It’s not like he has a chance of resisting, he was completley at their mercy. Who could blame him for not wanting to be in pain?

Tsuchinoto let go of his hand and placed both hands on his hips, in a firm grip.  
„I want you to keep pressing down and keep rubbing my cock. I want you to jerk me off through your body.” He commanded and Kinoe couldn’t help but shudder. He felt an embarassed flush crawling up his neck and face, as he looked up at Tsuchinoto with vulnerable eyes for a moment, before nodding. The larger man slowly, oh so slowly pulled out, until only his fat tip remained inside, before pushing back in just as slowly.

Kinoe could feel the bulge under his hand shift and move, disappear from inside of him and reappearing in a repeated motion. He couldn’t help but gasp and whine in pleasure. He could feel each of his nerves light up with heat as Tsuchinoto dragged his cock through his passage. He pressed his hand down hard against his stomach and rubbed as Tsuchinoto picked up the pace. It felt incredible! Kinoe arched his back cried out, his nerves alight with searing pleasure. Tsuchinoto’s dick touched all the right places within him, rubbing him so deep it was electrifying! And that was before the older man reached for his now half-hard penis and started to tug at it. For the first time, Kinoe let out a loud, open mouthed moan, his eyes rolling back, as he rubbed the bulge in his stomach harder. He felt himself throb inside, craving more. A little more of his mind slipped away as he raised his hips and spread his legs wider willingly.

„ _A-ah_ … oh please, please T-tsuchino- _OH_..to …” He whisper-moaned quietly, lost in the pleasure as Tsuchinoto pounded away inside of him, throwing his head from side ot side. It was too much…! The larger man above him blinked for a moment in surprise before breaking out in a large grin and began pounding harder.

„What was that? Let me hear you!” He growled as he rubbed the little cock in his hand faster. Kinoe tried to hold back but it was a lost battle.

„Please! Please, I need it! I need…” He cried out, and whimpered, his hand pressing down harder against the bulge in his stomach. His fingers flexed, as if he was trying to grab the cock inside of him. Tsuchinoto growled and gripped the base of his cock, to keep him from comming.

„What do you need? Beg for it!” He growled, stilling his thrusts, keeping himself deep inside of the younger male. Kinoe gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He almost missed the pain, his thoughts turning to mush from the pleasurable torture. He tried to buck his hips back against Tsuchinoto to get him to move again, to no avail. The man above him was not budging. Kinoe whimpered, opening his eyes and looking up the cold mask. He wanted to… no he needed to come so badly…

„P-please, Tsuchinoto-san… I need you." He whispered, desperate tears escaping his eyes.  
„Please, I-I want you to fuck me harder a-and deeper, please it’s burning so bad! Please fuck me! _Use me!_ ” His whispers got louder and louder, until he was openly crying out for his comrade to fuck him.  
That was all Tsuchinoto needed to hear. With no warning he began a brutal pace, and continued stroking his partner’s cock.

Kinoe threw his head back and screamed, but this time it was from the pure pleasure that lit up his entire nervous system. He came instantly, his own cock painting Tsuchinoto’s hand and his own stomach white. The man above him growled, pushed in as far as he could go, put his own cum-stained hand on-top of Kinoe’s and pressed down on his own bulge, **hard**. He came with a shout, Kinoe crying out weakly as his cock gave a weak second splurt at the sensiation of being filled so deeply. Tsuchinoto’s release was burning hot inside of him, and it seemed to slightly quench the burning in his core. It took them both a moment to catch their breath before the man inside of him pulled out and moved back to the shadows. Cum began to leak out of him and Kinoe whimpered at the feeling of loss. He didn’t want to admit it not even to himself, but he started to enjoy the feeling of the cum inside of him… filling him up. He mindlessly reached down with his now free hand and plugged two fingers inside of himself with a content sigh, trying to keep the cum from flowing out. There seemed to be a moment of pause, as the room grew hotter than before. Kinoe panted, and opened his eyes to the sound of murmuring around him. He comrades stood still, their shock evident even with their mask covered faces.

_„Holy shit, that was so hot, I didn’t think he’d be such a slut.”_

_„I thought he’d last longer, he gave in only two guys in!”_

_„Who would have thought our little Kinoe is such a cock hungry whore, huh?”_

_„ Ah man, I can’t wait to pound him until he screams.”_

Kinoe felt himself flush in shame, quickly removing his from himself with a wince, as he turned his head to the side, as if he was hoping to hide his face in his hair. Did his fellow Root members really view him as nothing but a slut now? It’s not like he wanted this! He just wanted to get this over with! He absent mindedly rubbed his stomach where Tsuchinoto’s bulge had been not long ago and couldn’t help but miss the feeling… the fullness felt warm and comforting…

He was so deep in thoughts of his shame he hadn’t noticed two figures comming closer to him. Kaito and Oboe approched him, with Oboe moving between his legs, and Kaito climbing up, throwing a leg over him, and straddling his chest. The two of them were basically joined at the hip and it appeared they planned on sharing him as well. He avoided looking at Kaito, but the other man gently grabbed his face and turned it to look up at him, his thumb tracing his lower lip, his head tilted to the side as if he was deep in thought. Behind him, out of his line of vision, one of Oboe’s hands grabbed his ankles as the other fiddled with the chains holding him up. Suddenly the chains pulled his legs up higher, until his hips were raised in almost a half-candle position. The other man climbed up on the table as well, grabbing his ass cheeks with both hands before spreading him open.

Kinoe yelped as two thumbs hooked into his entrance and _pulled_ , leaving him gaping open, allowing Oboe to peer right into his cum-stained insides. The man hummed in apperciation, moving his mask a little higher up his face, with one of his hands, just enough for his mouth to be free, before moving to jerk his stupidly long cock with the other. Kinoe couldn’t see, but soon he’ll find out even though it wasn’t that thick, Oboe’s cock was even longer than Tsuchinoto’s had been. The older man kept his asshole spread open with two fingers. He grinned before opening his mouth and letting a fat glob of spit fall right into Kinoe’s hole. The younger boy shuddered at the sensitation, whimpering with a scrunched up face. It was so humiliating but it also made him feel hot inside. He couldn’t tell wheter the aphrodisiacs turned him on so much, or the sheer sensation of being used like this. Another ball of spit followed, then another, and another.

Just when Kinoe thought the other man planned to fill him up with his spit, rather than his cum, Oboe stood up and pressed his cock against his entrance and slowly pushed in. The cock moved inside of him slowly, Oboe enjoying every inch caressing his member. Kinoe opened his mouth with a whine, allowing Kaito’s thumb to slip inside and press down against his tongue, before playing around with it, swirling the salvia around his mouth. Meanwhile the cock inside of him still didn’t stop! It kept going deeper, and deeper, like there was no end to it.

Kinoe felt a little panic swell up at the back of his mind, but it was quickly lost in all the pleasure as Oboe almost, almost reached that spot inside of him that burned the hottest, but then the other man finally, FINALLY, bottomed out! Kinoe took deep breaths trying to calm himself, he was so full, he could almost feel the other man’s dick at the back of his throat! It was so delicious deep inside him he couldn’t help but moan, grinding his hips back against Oboe, urging him to move.

Above him Kaito hummed, having made up his mind and raised up on his knees to free his cock. It was fairly average, at least compared to the previous two cocks he took, Kinoe noticed with the slightest dissapointment. His thoughts came to a sudden halt as Kaito sat down higher up his chest, his knees cradling his head, and pressed the tip of his cock against his lips. Kinoe pressed his lips together tightly on instinct, his eyes widening. They were supposed to just breed him and be on their way, and a blow-job in no way helped with getting him knocked up. The cum was supposed to go inside him, not wasted on a mere blow-job! He barely spared a fleeing thought to the fact that he didn’t even want to be used in such a humiliating fashion. Behind his mask Kaito frowned, and moved to lift up his mask as well, just enough so his mouth was visible, before his other hand gripped Kinoe’s jaw tightly, forcing his mouth to open. He leaned in close and whispered into the younger boy’s ear.

„I just need some help getting into the mood. Can you be a good slut and do that for me?” Before his voice turned into a threatening growl.

„If you bite me, I **will** choke you on my dick until you die.” He said before spitting in Kinoe’s mouth cruelly a couple of times, his thumb reaching in and mixing Kinoe’s salvia with his own. He put his mask back in place, let go of his jaw and pressed the tip of his penis against his lips once again. Kinoe’s cheeks burned from the humiliation, and yet he was reeling from how turned on he was by the way Kaito treated him. He barely even registered Oboe thrusting into him, all he could focus on was the pressure on top of chest and the dick against his lips. Slowly, he opened his lips and let Kaito’s dick slip inside. As it pressed in and rubbed against his tongue it left a taste Kinoe couldn’t describe, but couldn’t help but crave more of. He moaned at the taste, his tongue instinctively moving against the cock in his mouth, seeking more of that wonderful, tangy taste.

Kaito reached deeper, until his dick almost reached the back of Kinoe’s throat, the younger boy’s nose almost burried in his pubes. Kinoe could feel a deep musky smell invading his senses, his mind going numb with the tastes and smells entering his brain. A haze settled over his eyes, his conciousness slipping away. He wanted more of that wonderful taste, he wanted more of the wonderful smell! He pushed his head forward, trying to take more of the cock in his mouth but as the tip touched the back of his throat, he couldn’t help but gag. Instead of trying to swallow around it, he swirled his tongue around the member in his mouth, moaning deeply as he inhaled the musky scent through his nose once again. He carefully pressed his tongue against the underside of Kaito’s cock, hollowed his cheeks, and sucked around it. Kaito threw his head back and moaned above him. His tighs were shaking next to his head, and Kinoe couldn’t help but feel proud that he was making the other man feel so good.

With a low groan Kaito reached past his head and raked his fingers through his long hair, almost mesmerised by the flow of it, before grabbing a handful roughly, grabbing the back of Kinoe’s head, and suddenly thrusting all the way down his throat in one rough thrust. Kinoe’s eyes snapped open and he let out a muffled scream. He could feel his throat bulging out with the dick inside of it. Apperently Kaito could feel it too, as he reached a hand down and grabbed his dick through his throat and began to jerk himself off, as if his throat was nothing more than a warm cocksleeve. He didn’t even pull back or thrust, he just kept himself lodged inside Kinoe’s throat as he fondled himself through the boy’s skin.

Kinoe couldn’t breath, his throat burned, he felt like throwing up if the dick wasn’t plugging up his throat. His face was red, his eyes stung and there were tears streaming down his face in rivers as Kaito kept using his throat, lost in his own pleasure. Kinoe tried to take in small breaths through his nose, but his airways were complete blocked. Black spots began dancing across his vision, his brain desperatley crying out for oxygen. His free hand weakly clawed at Kaito’s tigh by his head, wordless begging him to pull out, but the man above him weren’t bothered at all. Kinoe began to panic, the fear cutting through the thick haze of pleasure. _He was going to pass out!_ Will Kaito even notice? Or will he just keep going, using his unconcious body until he suffocoated to death? No, no, he couldn’t! They needed him. Danzo-sama surely wouldn’t allow that! He was dancing on the edge of unconciousness when he felt Oboe’s dick swell inside his assohole and throb as he came, filling him up with an inhuman amount of cum. He came at least twice the amount than his previous partners combined.

Something snapped in Kinoe’s mind. He instantly came at the feeling, it was the most intense orgasm he ever had, his eyes rolled to back of his head, his toes curling at the feeling of being so thoroughly filled on the brink of passing out. He was just about to blackout when Kaito finally pulled his now rock hard and straining cock from his throat. Kinoe wheezed, and tried his best not to throw up while getting in the air he so desperatley needed. Back spots still danced across his vision, as he felt Kaito rose up from his chest and patted his cheek.

„Not bad, kid! You’re a natural cockslut alright!” He chuckled as he moved in Oboe’s place between Kinoe’s legs. He immeadlety pressed his dick inside and let out a statisfied groan as the cum in there eased his way in. Kinoe was so full of cum, there was a bulge forming in his stomach, much like the one Tsuchinoto’s cock made earlier.

Kaito started to thrust lazily and he looked down at Kinoe’s still red face. His eyes were hazy, his mouth hanging open, drool leaking out at the corner of his mouth, as he took in small gasps in time with Kaito’s thrusts. His mind was completley empty, all that remained was the burning need for more, more, more, more. He needed more hands touching him, he needed more cocks filling him, he needed more cum inside him. He mindless ground his hips back against Kaito’s slow thrusts with a pathetic whimper, urging him, begging him to go faster. Kaito grinned behind his mask. Looks like they finally broke him. Who knew a little choking would be the final straw?

„Do you know why Oboe raised your hips up like this?” He asked suddenly, getting Kinoe to look at him, but his eyes didn’t really focus on him, but at least he was still concious enough to hear him. Good. He wanted him to hear this. He wanted to taunt him a little more.

Kinoe’s eyes remained unfocused, he didn’t even try to think, he couldn’t, as he shook his head, moaning louder as Kaito picked up the pace.

„It’s simple really.” He groaned.” With your hips up this high, all the cum we filled you with can’t spill out.” His grin growing feral behind his mask and Kinoe’s eyes widenened slightly.

”You see, it’s a much more effective way to breed you. _When all this cum_ …” He said as he pressed his hand against the tennis ball sized bulge in Kinoe’s stomach”… _has nowhere else to go_ … „he pressed in deep with a growl” … ** _but deeper inside!_** ” He shouted as he came, and at the same moment he pressed down on the cum-bulge, pressing it downwards, forcing all that come deeper down Kinoe’s insides.

The younger boy let out lewd moan and came again, his tongue hanging out of his mouth at the feeling of all that cum being forced deeper inside of him. His legs shook in the chains, his whole body was trembling from the raw feeling of all that cum being forced deeper. Kaito ground into him a bit more for good measure and he whined, he was overstimulated but his body still craved more. He bucked his hips desperatley, trying to get Kaito to move again, to fill him again! His mind was completley fried, like an egg on the sidewalk on a summer day. Kaito pulled out with a hiss, his cock sensitive from overstimulation as well.

He was right. No cum was leaking out, everything was slowly but surely trickling down deeper inside Kinoe’s guts. He felt tears come to his eyes. Oh Kami, he needed more! More cock, more cum to fill him! Why wasn’t anyone fucking him yet? He bucked his hips in the air, his hole clenching around nothing. He spread his legs, pushed three fingers of his free hand inside of himself, thrusting desperatley.

„ _Please! Someone, please fuck me! Fill me with your cum, breed me, use me, anything, **please!**_ ” He sobbed, throwing his head back. He was going to go insane if someone didn’t… A new person stepped between his legs, and Kinoe cried with relief as a thick cock pressed against his entrance.

„ Oh Kami, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank yo-OH…ooohh~_!” He mewled, eyes crossing as the cock slid all the way inside him in one hard thrust. There was a blissful smile on his face, eyes unseeing as his body was used until he passed out.

\-----------------------------------------

Kinoe came back to conciousness as another body moved between his legs. The burning heat inside of him was over, and his mind was clear. He must have passed out from the previous round. He couldn’t tell how long has it been as he kept drifting in and out of conciousness as his comrades used him. It could have been hours, or even days, he wouldn’t know. He was beyond exhausted, he lost count of all the people who have taken him. His body was covered in marks, bruises, sweat and cum, some of them had even taken him multiply times. They kept using even when he passed out, he was so full it hurt from all the cum they pumped into him, and now there was a sizeable bulge purely made of cum forming in his stomach. He was braced for another cock entering him but it didn’t come. Instead he found his legs being lowered gently and his hands being released from their restraints. Cum immeadetley began to pour out of him in waves and he moaned at the feeling of relief. The person climbed on top him, carefully spreading his legs, and Kinoe came face to face with a mask marked with curvy red lines. His eyes widened, his whole body going stiff as he recognised Kinoto above him. His memories of the past hours flooded him.

No. _No, no, no, no!_ Has Kinoto been here the whole time? Had he seen the whole thing? Had he seen him get fucked by all their comrades? Had he seen him beg and whrite like a common whore? Kinoe felt the tears come again, just when he thought he had more tears left to cry. His body began to tremble as he bit his lips, trying to stifle a sob. He turned his head away trying to hide his face, but Kinoto gently grabbed his jaw and turned his face back towards him, before gently pressing his masked forehead against Kinoe’s bare one.

„I’m so sorry…” Kinoto whispered behind his mask, so quietly Kinoe almost missed it.  
He held his forehead there as his other hand moved down his partner’s body, rubbing his nipples, gently caressing his sides, before settling on his hip, his thumb rubbing his skin in calming circles. Slowly Kinoe’s tears stopped as he looked up at Kinoto with wide searching eyes, before understanding settled in them. He slowly leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss against the cold porcelan of the mask.

„Thank you.” He whispered back just as quietly, before laying back down, stretching his arms above his head, taking a deep breath, and spreading his legs wide for his partner.

Kinoto’s breath caught in his throat. Even like this, completley used, marked and hurt, he couldn’t help but find Kinoe beautiful. His long hair sprawled out beneath him. His face flushed red, the trust in his eyes, and arms above his head as he gave himself over to him completley. He would lie if he said he didn’t get turned on watching his little partner being taken so many times, by so many people, being completley helpess as they bred him. The thought of breeding him himself, leaving a part of him permanently with Kinoe, making him his completley, has his heart beating faster and his cock twitching in delight. Deep down inside he knew they needed to talk about all this, their little… arrangement weren’t ever supposed to involve feelings. But right here, right now, Kinoto couldn’t help but indulge himself a little. He slowly moved his mask to the side with his right hand and leaned above the younger boy, bracing himself with the same hand next to Kinoe’s head as his other hand positioned his member at Kinoe’s entrance. He leaned down and kissed him the same moment he pressed inside.

Kinoe moaned into his mouth, threw his arms around his neck and hugged him close. His body was throbbing in pain, still he appreciated his partner’s efforts of trying to comfort him.

Kinoto gently pressed deeper inside of him as he moved from his lips to kiss every bruise and mark on his body. The intimacy of it made Kinoe shiver. He looked to the side and found that almost everyone had left. Looks like the party was over and Kinoto was the last one. Only Danzo-sama remained with two guards by his side, watching intently. He thought he couldn’t get embarassed after everything that happened, and yet he felt a shameful flush crawl up his neck. He turned his head away and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Kinoto touching him instead. He let out a content sigh as Kinoto gently kissed up his chest, his neck, before pressing his lips against his again. Kinoe parted his lips and moaned as his partner slid his tongue inside, licking into his mouth. His bruises still hurt, but Kinoto’s gentle, comforting touches eased the pain, and the ache inside of him turned into a dull pleasureable throb as his partner gently rutted into him.

Kinoe gasped, grabbing Kinoto by the hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss as the older man found a spot inside of him. None of the previous people had touched that spot, not even Kinoto himself, the feeling of the cock brushing against it brought him to a new height of pleasure.

„ _Aah_ , there! Please! Right there!” He cried throwing his head back as Kinoto found that spot again. And again, and again, and again. He felt like he was going to lose his mind from the intense pleasure when suddenly, he felt a pop inside of him and something… gave. And suddenly Kinoto’s cock sank in much depper at a new angle. Kinoe’s eyes snapped open as his brain short circuited, he came instantly as he felt electricity explode inside him, pleasure crawling up his spine, making his toes curl. Kinoto’s arms shook as he tried to hold himself up at the new sensation, the way Kinoe’s insides gripped him felt different. Harder but at the same time much softer… slicker. He couldn’t hold back, and started to pound into this new found spot. Kinoe mewled like a cat in heat, it was unlike anything he ever felt before. A warmth spread deep inside his stomach, it almost felt like Kinoto belonged there, like his insides were made just for Kinoto to press into, just for Kinoto to claim. And as the head of Kinoto’s penis kissed his cervix, Kinoe knew. He knew Kinoto found the entrance to his womb, that no others have. He knew if he wasn’t pregnant already he’ll surely get pregnant from this. His eyes met Kinoto’s as he seemed to have come to the same conclusion. And he realised, he didn’t mind, if it was Kinoto. He found himself wishing he wasn’t knocked up yet, so Kinoto could impregnate him right here, right now. Kinoe wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and brought him down until their lips were almost touching.

„I… don’t mind, if it’s you.” He breathed out between gasps, looking into his partner’s eyes and found nothing but care and devotion there. He felt a soft smile appear on his face for the first time in forever.

„Please Kinoto-san, _breed me_.” He whispered, and that was enough to push Kinoto over the edge, pressing deep inside, against his cervix and comming right into his womb with a strained moan. Kinoe cried out and came again just from the feeling of his womb being filled. The cum was warm and comforting inside of him. He felt warmth bloom in his chest, he couldn’t help but hope that it’ll take. If Kinoto would be the successful one to knock him up, maybe they can convince Danzo-sama to let only his partner breed him. He rubbed his hand against his stomach with a small smile. He still didn’t really want to be pregnant, but if it was from Kinoto, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. He felt exhaustion come over him, as Kinoto gently lay down on top him and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace, kissing him softly one last time. Kinoe sighed contently closing his eyes with a small smile.

Kinoto looked at Danzo, as if waiting for something. Their master gave him a curt nod. He carefully pulled out, climbed off the table, and gathered his small partner in his arms. Kinoe shuddered and nuzzled closer into his chest, before quickly drifting off to sleep, trusting Kinoto to take care of him from now on.


	2. Unconventional Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinoto cleans up his partner after the breeding session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is shorter than the previous chapter, but my upcomming ideas are centered around smaller concepts. So hopefully expect shorter, but more chapters!
> 
> Also apperently since I can't add tags chapter by chapter??? Which is dumb??
> 
> This is a lot milder than the previous chapter, there's some shower-sex, aftercare and of course breeding!

Kinoto kicked the door closed behind him, as he walked into his room with Kinoe in his arms. The brunette was out cold, shivering against Kinoto’s chest in his sleep. He contemplated laying his partner down on his bed and letting him rest, however the boy was still covered in bruises and their comrades’ seed. White cum leaked out of him, it ran down his legs all the way to his ankles, dripping off of his toes. His long hair was a sticky mess, some of them had obviously wiped off their cum-stained cocks in his hair, if it dried it would be impossible to untangle. 

His mind made up, Kinoto walked into his bathroom. One good thing about being a senior Root member, and being Danzo-sama’s bodyguard, was that he got to have his own bathroom. He stepped into the shower, and gently shook his partner to wake him up. 

Kinoe stirred and groggily blinked his eyes open. It took a moment for his eyes to focus on his partner, and another moment to recognise him. A small smile appeared on his lips as he hummed and nuzzled deeper into Kinoto’s chest.  
The older man sighed with a small smile of his own, and shook him again. 

„ Hey, I’m going to clean you up, but I need you to wake up. Can you do that for me?”

For a while there was no answer. Kinoto almost thought his partner fell back asleep, when a ragged sigh broke out of Kinoe’s chest. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. His body still hurt, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but Kinoto had a point. He already felt disgusting enough, and he knew it would only be worse in the morning if he didn’t clean up. 

„Can you stand?” Kinoto asked as he lowered Kinoe’s legs to the ground. His knees immediately buckled under him, but Kinoto steadied him before he could fall, one hand around his waist holding him up, the other holding his hand firmly. 

„I-I just need a moment…” Kinoe rasped out, biting his lips, as cum began to leak out of him again. 

Kinoto nodded in understanding, murmuring out a quiet „of course” as he held his partner steady.

Kinoe shuddered in disgust as copious amounts of cum poured out of him. It slid down his thighs, shins, and ankles before pooling around his feet in a puddle. He stared down at it with a disgusted frown, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
„I’m fine.” He nodded curtly to his partner, avoiding looking at the other man, choosing to stare at the tiles on the wall instead.

Kinoto gave his partner a worried look, the boy sounded like he rather tried to convince himself, but let go of his hand and took a step back. Kinoe remained standing, albeit on shaking legs. When he was sure he won’t fall, Kinoto walked to the cabinet above the sink and got his all-in-one hair and bodywash and a tube of healing balm. Kinoe would need it. He quickly stripped as well, neatly folding his clothes by the sink as he was trained to do.

When he returned to the shower Kinoe was bracing on the wall with his right hand, his left hand clenched by his side as he was still pointedly staring at the tiles. Kinoto sighed and put the supplies on the little shelf in his shower before turning on the water. He let it run until it was hot enough, before turning and extending his hand towards his partner.

„Come here.” He commanded with a quiet, gentle tone. Kinoe finally looked at him, his lips were pressed into a thin line and there’s was a wary look in his eyes. After a moment he took the other man’s hand, allowing Kinoto to gently pull him under the hot stream.  
Kinoe’s eyes fluttered closed with a sigh as the hot water washed over him. He still felt disgusting, but the the heat relaxed his sore muscles, soaked his hair, and washed away the filth from his skin. He didn’t even realise Kinoto pulled him to his chest, only when the older man sneaked his arms around him in loose hug, holding him close but giving him enough space to move away if he wanted to.  
Kinoe’s chest tightened, he could feel tears come to his eyes, he bit his trembling lips, trying to hold them back. His shoudlers shook from the effort, and soon his whole body was shaking as his tears spilled over. He buried his face in his partner’s chest, trying to hide his face, as quite sobs racked his body. 

Kinoto tightened his hold around him, his left arm around his lower back pulling the brunnette closer, as his right hand worked it’s way up and down his back, rubbing in calming circles. He wordlessly kissed the top of Kinoe’s head as the younger boy cried into his chest. His heart broke a little as he listened to his partner’s pitiful cries, the events probably finally caught up to him mentally, as Kinoto was expecting.  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kinoe murmur something against his chest. He took a small step back from the boy to get a better look at his downcast face.

„What was that?” He asked gently grabbing the boy by the shoulders, his thumbs rubbing his arm in calming circles.

„A-aren’t you disgusted with me…?” Kinoe sniffed, refusing to meet Kinoto’s eyes. Tears still streamed down his face as his lips trembled trying to keep more sobs from escaping. 

Kinoto’s fingers stilled. After what he’d been through, Kinoto being disgusted with him was _really _what he was worried about? Of course it made sense, if he thought about it. He was the only one in the Foundation the younger boy considered a friend, he was the closest to him both emotionally… and physically. The thought of Kinoto turning his back on him after this must have terrified him.__

__Kinoto clenched his jaw as he suddenly pulled Kinoe closer, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.  
„Of course not… I could never be disgusted with you.” He whispered as he kissed the top of the brunette’s head again. He closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the other boy.  
„If anything… if anything I’m digusted with myself. I… I enjoyed watching them use you. Watching them breed you… _I _wanted to breed you. I’m so sorry…” He confessed his voice breaking a little. There was a burning behind his eyes that he refused to acknowledge. He held his breath and waited for Kinoe to push him away, to tell him to leave.  
But he never did. ___ _

____Kinoto opened his eyes and leaned back to look down at his partner with wary eyes. Kinoe had stopped crying, his face still burried in his chest.  
Hooking his index finger under his chin, Kinoto gently lifted his head to look at him. Kinoe’s face was red with an embarassed blush, his eyes looking off to the side. His eyes were still shiny with unshed tears and his lips were pursed in a thin line. Kinoto furrowed his brows in confusion. He wasn’t sure what to make of the boy’s reaction._ _ _ _

____„Kinoe…?”_ _ _ _

____„Thank you.” Kinoe suddenly interuppted. His eyes met Kinoto’s for a moment, before quickly averting them again, choosing to stubbornly stare at his partner’s chest instead. His hands slightly trembled as he raised them to hold onto Kinoto’s upper arm.  
„I’m… I’m glad you enjoyed it. Because I enjoyed some of it as well… I-I wanted you to breed me too.” He confessed quietly, pressing his forehead against his partner’s chest to hide his face, but his ears were burning red. _ _ _ _

____Kinoto blinked down at his partner is surprise. He remembers the boy begging for more and enjoying some of his partners, but at the time he assumed it was because of the injection he was given earlier. Now he was wondering just what was it that his partner enjoyed.  
Kinoto let out a relieved sigh and shook his head with a small smile._ _ _ _

____„You know we’re going to have to talk about this, right?”_ _ _ _

____Kinoe nodded against his chest and murmured what might have been a „yeah”. Kinoto chuckled and lifted his partner’s head again and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Kinoe immediately melted into the kiss with a sigh. He could feel his partner’s tongue trace his lips, and he eagerly opened his mouth for him. Kinoto’s tongue slipped inside, wetly sliding against Kinoe’s. The younger boy moaned into the kiss, pressing his whole body closer to his partner’s.  
Their tongues danced together until Kinoto pulled back with a groan when he felt Kinoe’s member harden against his thigh, he chuckled as the brunette chased after his lips, trying to kiss him again. _ _ _ _

____„Come on, let me wash you.” He reached for the all-in-one wash he placed on the shelf before turning back to his partner. There was a cute pout on the boy’s face he couldn’t help but laugh at.  
„You’ll feel better once you’re all clean, and after that we can have all the shower sex you want.” He joked as he turned his partner around by the shoulders. He poured a good amount of the all-in-one wash into his hand, and began to work it into the boy’s hair._ _ _ _

____„Promise?” Kinoe looked over his shoulder with a cheeky smile. Kinoto rolled his eyes with an affectionate huff._ _ _ _

____„Promise. Now stay still.” He said as he continued to massage the boy’s scalp. He worked his fingers through his hair, untangling the knots, before going back to work another load of wash into his hair._ _ _ _

____Kinoe relaxed into his gentle touches and groaned as Kinoto’s hands moved lower and massaged his neck and back. His muscles relaxed as his partner’s firm hands worked him over. He shuddered when he felt the rough texture of a bathing sponge work it’s way down his back, ass and thighs, as Kinoto crouched behind him._ _ _ _

____Kinoe whimpered as the older man spread his asscheeks, worked his fingers between them and slid them gently over his asshole, cleaning away all the dried cum. His hole was still sensitive from the rough use and yet he could still feel his dick hardening. Cum still leaked out of him in a thin but constant rivulet, it was going to leak for a while, if the bulge still pressing out of his stomach was anything to go by. Kinoe heard his partner kneel behind him._ _ _ _

____„I’m going to clean you out now, okay?” Kinoto asked raising his left hand to lightly rest against the bulge in his partner’s stomach. Kinoe braced his hands on the wall before him with a nod and leaned forward to press his forehead against it. The cool of the tiles were welcome against his feverish skin, he could feel himself growing hotter and hotter as Kinoto’s touches continued. He gasped as his partner started to gently press against the bulge in his stomach, forcing their comrades' seed out of him.  
A whole body shudder went though him as all the cum they pumped into him poured out faster, more forcefully. Kinoto pressed down harder and Kinoe threw his head back with a moan. It was like a tap had been opened inside of him, cum was running down his legs in never ending streams.  
After what seemed like forever the bulge was gone, the stream of cum slowed down to trickle. _ _ _ _

____Kinoe panted against the tiles, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up, while Kinoto worked two fingers inside his loose hole, scooping out the remaining cum. His dick was rock hard against his belly, he had to fight the painful urge to just thrust his hips back against his partner’s fingers._ _ _ _

____Behind him Kinoto was having a hard time as well. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep his hand from shaking, as his dick pulsed between his legs. He wanted nothing more than to just press his partner against the shower wall and fuck him senseless. Maybe make sure he had been properly bred and dump another load into his womb. He shuddered at the thought before shaking his head. He had to get his mind out fo the gutter, his partner was still hurt and he needed Kinoto to take care of him.  
After he cleaned out the last drop of cum, Kinoto worked the sponge down Kinoe’s inner thighs, calves, and ankles, until all the cum was cleaned away. He opened the tube of healing balm and poured some over his fingers before moving back to the boy’s puffy red asshole. He spread his asscheeks again with one hand, and gently worked the balm over his hole with the other. _ _ _ _

____Kinoe shuddered as the cream was spread over his entrance, it was cool against his burning skin, and it seemed to ease some of the pain right away. He couldn’t help but arc his back with a quiet moan, pressing his ass back as Kinoto worked two cream covered fingers into him, massaging it into his inner walls. He sighed in relief as his bruised insides were throughly covered with it. Now that the pain was easing he couldn’t hold himself back from griding his hips back against his partner’s fingers._ _ _ _

____„Ah-! Kinotoohh~…” He moaned quietly against the tiles, shuddered when his partner pulled his fingers out, coated them again, then pressed them back in deeper. However there was only so far his fingers could reach… He needed his partner's member inside him.  
„Kinoto please… it hurts deeper too…” He whimpered and looked over his shoulders with half-lidden, begging eyes, trying to coax the older shinobi into taking him. Kinoto groaned behind him, his fingers slipping out as he tried to get a grip on himself. _ _ _ _

____„Kinoe, we can’t, you're... you're still hurt.” He tried to sound firm but his gaze was fixed on his partner’s asshole as it needily pulsed and clenched around nothing. The brunnette thrust his ass back toward him, and spread his legs as his upper body slid lower down the wall. The cold tiles pressing against his hard nipples made him cry out and ground his hips back more desperatley._ _ _ _

____„Kinoto, please, please, don’t make me beg, I need you!” He cried out pitifully his voice breaking as tears formed in his eyes._ _ _ _

____Kinoto cursed inwardly, before an idea came to him. Maybe there was a way he could heal AND fuck his partner at the same time. He stood up and poured a generous amount of healing balm into his hand, and then worked it over his cock. He repeated the process until his whole cock was thickly covered in the cool cream. He pressed the tip against his partner’s entrace, his hands firmly grabbing his small hips as he started to slowly press in._ _ _ _

____Kinoe whined, a mix of unintelligable „yes” and „thank you”s falling from his slips as Kinoto easily slid into him. The man leaned over him, his larger body covering his entire back until he panted directly next to his left ear. Kinoe threw his long hair over his right shoulder and bared his throat for his partner with a mewl as he felt Kinoto’s balls touch his ass, the tip of his penis reaching deep inside of him. Some of the soreness still remained but it was easily overshadowed by the pleasre as Kinoto began to move, his thrusts spreading the healing balm deep inside his passage._ _ _ _

____Kinoto licked a long line up his partner’s neck, all the way up to his earlobe, where he began to playfully bite and pull at it. He felt his partner shiver beneath him as his mouth worked it’s way down his neck where he bit down the junction where his shoulder met his neck. He rolled his hips in slow and deep thrusts, seeking that spot he found last time._ _ _ _

____Kinoe cried out, his face pressed against the tiles, his eyes half-lidded, staring off into nothing. He let himself go as his partner used him. The possesive bite in his shoulder giving him a grounding comfort as his partner moved within him with powerful thrusts.  
Kinoto growled into his shoulder, his hand sneaking under Kinoe’s right knee, lifting his leg up, the angle allowing him to push in deeper. The brunnette cried out beneath him, his remaining leg almost giving away under him. Kinoto surged forward, and pressed the boy up against the cold tiles with a specially deep and strong thrust. Kinoe spasmed and shook beneath him with a high-pitched whine, the dual sensations of the hot body pressed up behind him, and the cold wall against his front almost making him come on the spot. _ _ _ _

____Kinoto resumed his thrusts, faster and deeper than before only holding up his partner by the hand under his knee and by his cock in his ass, his other arm loosely curled around his waist, holding him close._ _ _ _

____„A-Ah…!” Kinoe’s eyes snapped open with a sharp cry as Kinoto found that spot inside of him that sent sparks up his spine. „There, r-right there! Please, Kino-ooohhh..~!” His eyes rolled back as Kinoto found that spot again, and again and again. The new angle allowing him perfect leverage to continuously strike that spot inside of him._ _ _ _

____Kinoe’s fingers helpless clawed against the slippery tiles, as drool leaked from his mouth, his whole body twitching from the pleasure taking over his senses. He cried out, tears slipping down his cheeks as Kinoto thrust against that spot again…_ _ _ _

____...and stayed there._ _ _ _

____Kinoto kept the thick head of his cock pressed against that sensitive spot, nearly driving his partner mad with the intense pressure._ _ _ _

____Kinoe’s hands fell from the tiles, useless hanging by his sides, as his whole body spasmed as he came, his cock shooting his seed across the tiles and his stomach. The spot inside of him suddenly gave, as his body became lax and pliant from his orgasm, allowing Kinoto to slip into his inner passage leading to his womb._ _ _ _

____The older shinobi groaned and shuddered, the warm and tight grip of the inner passage was just as intense as the last time. He had to restrain himself from starting to move again. He leaned over his partner’s still shaking shoulders and gently kissed away the tears sliding down his cheeks. He moved to pull out, but the brunette’s hands shot out and grabbed his hip, keeping him in place._ _ _ _

____„N-no! Wait please…” He whispered, trying to gather himself. He looked back over his shoulder, looking at his partner with tear-filled his eyes and flushed cheeks._ _ _ _

____„Please… come inside me… just to make sure…” His hand gently took hold of Kinoto’s, moving it to his stomach where the bulge had been earlier, pressing their joined hands against his skin there._ _ _ _

____Kinoto felt his breath get knocked out from his lungs. He could swear sometimes it was like his partner could read his mind. He wanted to object, the boy under him was clearly overstimulated and on the brink of collapsing… but how could he say no to those eyes looking at him with such trust and longing._ _ _ _

____„O-okay.” He breathed out raggedly. He interlaced his fingers with Kinoe’s on his stomach, before slowly, oh so slowly pushing back into the welcoming heat. He plastered himself over the boy’s back, kissing up his shoulder, neck, and behind his ear, where he started to gently nip at his skin, as he moved in and out of him._ _ _ _

____Kinoe let out a content sigh, warmth filling him as his partner’s cock caressed his deepest parts. It didn’t take long for his partner to press up against his cervix, his whole body shuddering and he closed his eyes and let out a broken, needy moan. His mind was completley numb from the nerve wrecking pleasure, as his partner kept thrusting against the entrance of his womb, and then suddenly he stilled with a raspy groan, pressing in as deep as he could._ _ _ _

____Kinoe felt his dick twitch inside of him as he came, liquid warmth filling him up. His own dick let out a weak spurt at the feeling of his womb being filled. His partner stayed inside of him for a few minutes, gently putting down his leg and catching his breath. Eventually his now soft dick slipped out of him with a slick sound._ _ _ _

____Kinoto turned his partner around by the shoulders, and pressed him back against the wall in a deep kiss. His tongue forced it’s way inside his partner’s mouth, who in turn moaned into the kiss and threw his arms around Kinoto’s neck, not trusting his legs to hold him up for much longer. They kissed and nipped at eachother until the water started to turn cold above them._ _ _ _

____Kinoto pulled away and quickly finished cleaning them up. Kinoe yelped when his partner turned off the water and suddenly snatched him up in a bridal hold, carrying him out of the bathroom, and gently placing him on his bed. He shivered in the cold room, but his partner quickly returned, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, with a couple of towels, and a spare shirt and underwear for him as well._ _ _ _

____Kinoe noted with a small smile that the shirt belonged to Kinoto, as the older man started to wipe him down with one of the towels. He could have purred when his partner gently brushed his hair, carefully working out the knots tangles with his fingers. He never felt so warm and cared for in his life. Something warm fluttered in his chest at the feeling that he didn’t dare to name._ _ _ _

____Not yet._ _ _ _

____Soon he was dry and dressed. It was no question he will be spending the night in his partner's room, he didn’t want to be alone right now, and Kinoto’s warm presence had brought him comfort. He snuggled up to his partner’s chest, as the older man turned off the lights and pulled the covers over them. He pulled the brunette close and kissed the top of his head, as Kinoe nuzzled into his neck with a yawn, exhaustion taking over him. He looked up at his partner with grateful eyes, a small smile dancing on his lips._ _ _ _

____„Thank you.” He leaned forward pressing a quick peck of a kiss to his partner’s lips, before burying his face in his neck._ _ _ _

____Kinoto’s heart fluttered as he looked down at his young partner. A smile spread over his lips as well as he shook his head.  
„We’re still going to have to talk about this.” He reminded._ _ _ _

____„Tomorrow.” Kinoe murmured against his neck with a small nod. Kinoto’s fingers began playing with his hair at the nape of his neck, the feeling of the gentle touches quickly lulling him to sleep._ _ _ _

____„Tomorrow.” Kinoto echoed, resting his chin on top of Kinoe’s head, quickly falling asleep as well._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall tell I don't know how to end these?


	3. Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Jesus is staying dead this year due to Easter being cancelled I figured it's time for some sinning.
> 
> Okay but seriously a few things in advance:  
> 1\. I don't how but this one actually feels darker than the first chapter, maybe it's because Kinoe doesn't enjoy this one at all? Idk but I actually felt bad writing this. I'm actually going to update the tags for this. So there's that.
> 
> 2\. I don't know if anyone is expecting anything here, but I thought to make it clear, there isn't like a story or plot here, I just write whatever filth comes to my mind, and so far they all happen to take place in the same universe.
> 
> SO: Here we have some Danzo/Kinoe, inappropriate use of the mokuton, extreme age difference, extreme cum-inflation, and no aftercare, not really, this isn't a fun one for Kinoe at all

Kinoe was starting to get ready to clean-up after their latest breeding session with Kinoto when there was a knock on their door. He had essentially moved into the other shinobi’s quarters, he finished and started everyday in his bed, it only made things easier if he stayed. 

Kinoe peeked his head out of the bathroom, butt naked, when he heard his partner open the door. It was unusal they’d be bothered this late, he already finished with his breeding duties for today and Kinoto didn’t have a mission either.

A fellow anbu stood on their doorstep in full gear, Kinoe only hoped he didn’t come for a breeding session. The man gave a small nod to both of them before turning to their younger comrade. Kinoe had half a mind to feel embarassed as, despite the mask, he could feel the shinobi’s eyes run over his body. It wasn’t like the entire Foundation hadn’t seen him naked at this point. 

„Danzo-sama is waiting for you in his office. Only you.” He said giving Kinoe another once-over before turning around. „He said don’t bother getting dressed.” He added as he left.

Kinoe felt his stomach drop as he exchanged a worried glance with his partner. He hadn’t been summoned to Danzo’s office alone since they started the breeding project. It was always either with Shosho or Kinoto, but usually it was only the medical officer giving a report on the progress of the project.

Kinoe’s throat tightened as he wrapped a towel around himself and made his way down the corridors of the base. It had been more than a month since they started breeding him, and so far they had been unsuccessful. Shosho ran multiply check-ups on him every morning, his organs should be in working order, and it’s not like they weren’t trying. He had lost count of the number of times he had been bred. Even in a single day there wasn’t an hour without someone finding him and taking him wherever and whenever they pleased. 

The boy came to a stop before Danzo’s door, looking up at the two guards on either side of it. One of them had been the messenger, he nodded and let him in. Inside Kinoe came face to face with Shosho, standing on Danzo’s right, who was sitting behind his desk, seemingly doing some paperwork.

„Danzo-sama, Shosho-san.” He greeted them, bowing deeply. Danzo waved with his hand, motioning for him to come closer. 

„Kinoe, Shosho just reported to me that you failed to concieve. Again.” He started, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Kinoe felt himself tense. A bad feeling started to overcome him.

„Danzo-sama I… we have been trying… Kinot-” His master didn’t give him a chance to finish.

„Oh, I have heard. But clearly, it’s not enough. I have run out of patience Kinoe, I’m taking things into my own hand, so we’re going to try something new. Drop the towel.” He commanded coldly. The boy before him raised a slightly trembling hand and undid the towel around his body. The fabric fell to the floor and pooled around his legs.

Shosho stepped forward and crouched before him. Kinoe tapped into his Root training and steeled himself, his fists clenched by his sides. He couldn’t disobey Danzo-sama, he just had to endure whatever plan they came up with. It couldn’t possibly be worse than everything that happened to him so far.

Oh, how wrong he was. 

Shosho made a couple of signs with his hands, some kind of Fūinjutsu, Kinoe recognised. The medic’s right hand began to glow with blue chakra, as he put his hand on Kinoe’s navel, right above his crotch. A strange warm sensiation settled in the boy’s stomach, and as Shosho removed his hand, a seal appered on Kinoe’s skin.

„I had Shosho devise this seal just for you Kinoe. It shall infuse healing chakra directly with your ovaries and womb, essentially making you hyperfertile. Even a barren women would get pregnant with this seal on them.” Danzo smirked, as Shosho stood up, bowed before them and left the room. 

Kinoe just stood there, frozen, staring at the seal on his stomach. His fists trembled by his sides. He knew it was foolish, but he had hoped… he had hoped if he failed to get pregnant for so long, Danzo would just give up on the idea of breeding him.

„I see.” He forced out, hoping to excuse himself, his lips pressed into a thin line as a knot formed in his throat.

„We’re not done yet. I told you, I’m taking things into my own hand. Take a seat Kinoe.” And with that he he parted his robes, revealing his veiny erect cock to the young shinobi.  
Kinoe’s eyes went wide as his whole body locked up.

„Danzo-sama… I…” He began, but it became harder to breath as he tried to force out the words. He couldn’t openly disobey Danzo-sama but he also couldn’t... he couldn’t… Getting gangbanged, used, treated as nothing more than a cocksleeve all day was one thing, but he simply couldn’t bare the thought of Danzo-sama taking him in the same manner. He just couldn’t.

„It wasn’t a request Kinoe.” Danzo snapped at him sharply, knocking the young shinobi out of his haze. He looked up at his master and slowly moved his leg, it felt like he was pulled down by weights. His whole body had gone cold with dread as he made his way over. He tried to brace his hands on Danzo’s shoulders to straddle him, but he was pushed away.

„No, the other way around, I still have paperwork to finish.” He corrected, motioning for the boy to face the other way. Kinoe stiffly nodded and turned around, hands braced on Danzo’s knees as he straddled him, back to chest.  
As he reached behind himself to line up Danzo’s member with his entrance the only thing he was thankful for is that he was still loose and wet from the double pounding Kaito and Oboe gave him not even two hours ago. Danzo’s cock easily slid into him, as he sat down all the way with a shudder. He moved his hands to grab the edge of the desk so hard his knuckles turned white, took a deep breath to gather himself, and began to move back up. Before he got even half-way, Danzo roughly grabbed his hips and shoved him back down and held him there. Kinoe winced at the feeling fingers digging into his hips. He loved it when Kinoto grabbed his hips, but this felt different. 

„D-Danzo-sama…?” He asked tentatively, peeking over his shoulder. Danzo had his visible eye closed in concentration, and his free hand was doing a one-handed seal.

„Stay quiet, and don’t move.” He commanded curtly. Kinoe shut his mouth and turned back, staring at the wood of the desk before him. The few minutes it took for Danzo-sama to complete whatever he was doing felt like an eternity. His hands on Kinoe’s skin, his breath on his neck, his cock inside of him… they made Kinoe want to crawl out of his own skin. He hadn’t felt so uncomfortable, so humiliated not even the first time when he was gangbanged by his comrades. Or maybe just time made it seem not so bad compared to the present. 

Kinoe was brought out of his thoughts as Danzo’s cock twitched inside of him. He yelped as his master suddenly reached under his knees and pulled both of his legs up until he was nearly folded in half in his lap, his knees almost touching his chest. The new position allowed for the cock inside of him to slid in deeper, causing him to cry out in alarm as Danzo began thrusting into him with a rough pace. 

„Wait! Danzo-sama please…!”He cried out again at a specially rough thrust. His insides were still sensitive from being so thoroughly used earlier, and it was getting harder to breath as Danzo pressed his knees against his chest. 

„Quiet!” Danzo barked at him as he sped up his thrusts, the boy grunting and whimpering in his arms at each thrust. Kinoe leaned back against his master’s chest, his head throw back over Danzo’s shoulder as he panted, and shut his eyes tightly. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the movements stopped, but he was still pulled close to Danzo’s chest. The man hadn’t come yet. 

Then Kinoe noticed it. The cock in him felt hotter and heavier than before. He could feel it throb inside of him as Danzo panted next to his ear. He shuddered in disgust, but his eyes quickly flew open in shock when he felt the member suddenly start to… grow. At first he thought he just imagined it… but no, it actually grew longer!

„W-wha…?” He looked down at himself in confusion but he couldn’t see a visible difference. Yet. The cock continued to grow longer inside of him, and as it reached the entrance to his inner passage he felt it harden and thicken as well. It thickened just enough to completley fill up the younger shinobi and just a little bit more for a slight stretch. It fully molded itself to the shape of the boy’s insides. Kinoe felt himself slightly panic when he realised it wasn’t stopping there. It kept growing longer as it pushed against his inner entrance, he had to clench his teeth to hold back a painful yell as it forced it’s way through. He hadn’t been not even nearly aroused enough for such penetration, he took labored breaths as he tried to bare through the pain. He whimpered pathetically as the cock still didn’t stop growing. As it forced it’s way through his deepest parts did Kinoe realise how smooth the cock felt, and the hardness of it didn’t feel like normal flesh hardness anymore… it felt… wooden!  
Everything suddenly fell into place. The handsigns, the growing, the shape molding… Kinoe was no prude, he experimented with the Mokuton sexually before, but how was Danzo-sama able to…?

„Ah!” He cried out in pain, as the wooden cock forcefully pressed up against his cervix. His breathing quickened as he felt something crawl up inside him alonside Danzo’s cock. They were… vines! Multiply, tiny, soft vines crawled alongside and around the cock until they also reached his cervix… and pushed inside. His breath hitched as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of the tiny vines tickling the inside of his womb. He felt tears gather in his eyes, he had to bite his lips to keep them at bay. He was going to be sick. He’d never felt so used, so owned before. Of course he knew his life belonged to Danzo-sama, as a shinobi he was nothing more than a tool. Still, he couldn’t help but despair as the feelings of humiliation overtook him. Even during the first time he was gangbanged, even when Kaito liked to choke him out on his dick, even when his comrades took turns sharing him during training, he hadn’t felt as violated, as he felt right in this moment.

The vines moved inside of him again, and he couldn’t hold back the painful, panicked yell as they suddenly started to pull his cervix open. His legs shook, kicking out in instinct as his muscled tensed from the pain. He bit his lips so hard he tasted blood in his mouth, until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

„Danzo-sama, please! Please stop, it hurts!” His tears spilled over and slid down his cheeks in rivers as the vines forced his cervix open, just enough for the enlarged wooden cock to force it’s way in. Kinoe wheezed, drool sliding down his chin as the fat cockhead popped inside his womb. His whole body was shaking and for a moment he didn’t even realise that all movement had stopped. His cervix clamped down tightly on the invading member, as he took in deep breaths waiting for the pain to ease. Danzo finally lowered his legs, but he had no energy left to hold himself up on his own, his whole body just slumped in Danzo’s lap, cock still stuck inside of him, his head still resting against his master’s shoulder. He slowly raised a hand and pressed it against his stomach. There was no bulge, but he did feel the hardness of the wood inside of him. He whimpered and dropped his hand, letting it fall limp by his side.

Danzo made a couple of handsigns, and Kinoe felt the cock inside of him start to throb again. He could feel fresh tears forming, he had hoped they were done. There was nowhere for the cock to go anymore! The throbbing got stronger and stronger until he suddenly felt like something had popped inside of him. It took him a moment to realise it was cum erupting from the cock and pouring right into his womb. He threw his head back with a gasp and arched his back as what felt like a gallon of cum filled him up. It was humanly impossible to cum this much! Not even Tsuchinoto came so much. And it didn’t stop! He looked down at himself with a panic, a small bulge was already forming in his stomach. 

It continued on like that for long minutes. When the cum finally stopped, he hoped, he prayed they were done, but it was far from over. Danzo simply pulled his chair closer to his desk, Kinoe still stuck on his cock and all, and began to fill out the paperwork stacked on his desk. When he was done, three hours later, Kinoe was stuffed so full of cum he looked six months pregnant. Every fifteen mintues the cock inside him throbbed, and filled him up with yet another gallon of hot, cream-thick cum, every sinlge drop stuck inside his womb. He knew he blacked out after the last dose, because when he came to, Danzo had pulled out of him, the cock shrunk back to it’s original size, and he was busy stuffing a wooden plug into Kinoe’s hole. 

He pushed the boy off of his lap, and covered himself. Kinoe barely managed to catch himself on the edge of the desk. His legs were trembling, he could barely hold himself up, his stomach was straining with the gallons of cum stuffed into him and he was in so much pain he didn’t even know where he was hurting anymore. 

„You’re not to remove the plug until tomorrow, and check in with Shosho first thing in the morning. Dismissed.” Danzo said not even looking at Kinoe as he began to put his papers away.

The boy picked up his towel from the floor, it no longer reached around him, and limped to the door. He risked a backwards glance at his master but Danzo was no longer paying attention to him. He avoided looking at the guards standing by the door as he stepped outside. His gaze was fixed on the floor as he slowly limped by them, and made his way to Kinoto’s room. They looked after him with soomething akin to pity.

Kinoe hoped his partner will be asleep, it was already late when he was summoned three hours ago. He didn’t think he could face Kinoto right now, he just wanted to clean himself up, and curl up next to his partner. When he stepped into their room he found Kinoto sitting on the edge of his bed, his elbows braced on his knees as he stared before himself. When he heard Kinoe enter he jumped up, his face etched with worry as he looked his young partner over, unsure of what to say. The boy’s state, his bloated stomach told him everything. He carefully reached out and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and when he didn’t flinch away he gently moved it to his face, his thumb caressing his partner’s cheek. 

Kinoe’s lips trembled as tears welled up in his eyes. He didn’t even have the chance to hold them back as they spilled over and he broke out in an ugly sob. Kinoto pulled him close, until his forehead was resting against his chest, he didn’t say anything as he rubbed the boy’s back, letting him sob into his chest with shaking shoulders.

Kinoe hadn’t cried so pitifully since the first week when the breedings began. He felt sick and hurt inside out. It wasn’t just the breeding itself. It was how Danzo-sama had abused the Mokuton against him. It was how it felt as if his innermost parts had been violated and torn up inside of him in the cruelest way possible. And by the man he owed his life to of all people. He had been willing to become a breeding toy as long as it meant serving Danzo-sama. Serving Konoha. 

But for the first time in his life, he wanted to get away. Get away from the Foundation, but most of all, get away from Danzo-sama. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinoe sat on a medical bed, staring before himself with empty eyes. He was numbly aware of Kinoto standing beside him, with a hand on his shoulder but he might as well have been miles away.

Kinoe raised a shaking hand to his now flat stomach. Shosho had emptied him out before running the daily tests on him in the morning. His vision blurred as he felt fresh tears come to his eyes. Kinoto was saying something but he couldn’t make out what, it was like he was speaking underwater. His mind could only focus on Shosho’s proud acclamation, as it echoed in his head.

„Congratulations! You’re pregnant!”

Danzo-sama had succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when that'll happen but I kinda want to write something nicer next time?
> 
> I was thinking maybe the morning after of Chapter 2?
> 
> Or is there something else yall would like to see? I can't promise anything but I'm open for ideas!

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Lmao can yall tell I never wrote anything in my life ~~~~~~
> 
> Come yell at me if you liked the filth!


End file.
